Harry Potter and the Great Devourer
by leeeeeeesquid
Summary: The great devourer has been released. Who will the ninja call to help?
1. Werewolves

"STOP" yelled Dumbledore, as Pythor put the last fang blade into the lost city of Oraboris. "You fool, all I've ever wanted is to release the great devourer" screamed Pythor. CRASH! The ground started to break. Two dead purple eyes stood there staring at Pythor and Dumbledore. "Do you see what you have done" exclaimed Dumbledore "the great devourer will eat everything and anything even the serpentine!" ROAR! The great devourer had been fully awakened. CHOMP! The great devourer swallowed Pythor and Dumbledore whole. "Dumbledore" screamed Harry. "No" said Ron sadly. "I have a plan" Neville said quickly. "What is it" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked in unison. "RUN" yelled Neville. The ninja and wizards (and witches) ran to the canyons. "Ha, ha. Pythor's gone" Jay said happily. "Yeah, but so is Dumbledore" said Ginny (Ginerva). "Who's Dumbledore" asked Jay. "Don't ask" replied Lloyd. It was now full moon. "Oh no" exclaimed Kai. "Did we remember to take our potions" asked Cole. "I don't think we did" said Nya. "What potions" asked Dareth. BAM! Nya punched Dareth in the face (and not like a movie punch. A real punch). Nya, Cole, Kai, and Lloyd each went behind a bush and came out as werewolves. "Oh… My… Goodness" said Jay in a worried voice. He ran behind the nearest rock and waited there till night was over.


	2. Sensei Wu?

By the time Jay woke up Wu was standing there drinking tea from a tea machine (where did he even get a tea machine). "Sensei, can I ask you a question" asked Jay. "You just did" replied Sensei. "Can I ask you two questions" asked Jay. "You just did" replied Sensei replied again. "Can I ask you four questions" Jay asked. "You just did" replied Sensei for the third time. "When" asked Jay. "Just now" replied Wu. I thought you were eaten by the great devourer" said Jay. "No, that was my cousin Dumbledore (Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) said Wu. "WHAT!" Jay yelled in question. "Yes he's my cousin


	3. Wu's tale

It all started 150 years ago when the doorbell rang to the monestery. It was Sensei's cousin Dumbledore. He came to stay. They trained all day. The next day the doorbell rang again. It was Craig the mailman. He had a letter in his hand. It was to Dumbledore. It said: To Mr. Albus Dumbledore, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

First years will need:

Uniform:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for days wear

One pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by: Bathilda Bagshot

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beast and Where to find them by: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection by : Quentin Trimble

Miscellaneous:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, cat, or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"I can't believe that my Hogwarts letter made it here in Ninjago" Albus said. "We'll you're a wizard and its magic" called Craig as he started to walk away


	4. I am hungry!

Back in the city everyone was yelling "Hey, Hey what do we say? We want snakes to slither away! After the millionth time the Great Devourer came out of nowhere. It started eating everything in sight, even Dareth. Then the ninja and The Boy Who Lived came out of nowhere too. "Hey! Over here!" yelled Kai. The Great Devourer turned to face him like a man. It chased him through the city. "So, Devourer are you ready to know what happens next" askes Harry. OK so Kai is going to burn your tongue off. Jay is going to make a lightning bolt hit your weak spot. Cole is going to make you fall into a ravine you're going to get out, freeze around a building and Harry Potter is going to use Aveda Kedevra on you. Deal? No!? Too bad, it's happening.


	5. Victory!

The Great Devourer spit out everything it ate, sadly, Dareth . "I killed the giant snake!" yelled Dareth. "No you didn't, I did" said Harry. "No, no, no, you're both wrong. Obviously, I killed the Basilisk." Says Miss "I know everything." Standing where the Great Devourer died was Dumbledore. "Dumbledore!" yelled Harry. "I am finally out of the Basilisk." said Dumbledore gladly. As they walked back they noticed that the Bounty was destroyed. Hermione used Oculas Reparo to fix it. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole went to the video games. Sensei went straight to the tea. Would this be the last time wizards and ninja work together?


End file.
